Here and Now
by Sakura Lisel
Summary: (OP!HP crossover) What if, Harry Potter disappeared the night Dobby came to warn Harry from returning for his second year at Hogwarts? After witnessing how the Dursley's treated Harry, Dobby used his magic to send Harry far away from everything to keep him safe from both the Dursley's and Voldemort and gives him a chance to start over elsewhere. (Time Travel!Harry IS Marco)


**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may **_want_** to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_One Piece_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** The **_Harry Potter_** part of the storyline in the prologue takes place the summer before the start of Harry's second year at Hogwarts; while the **_One Piece_** part of the prologue takes place twenty-four years before the series starts, making Harry to be in his early thirties when he returns, while only two years have gone by back home in the **_Harry Potter_** universe. I'm also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in his first year are all born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**.

**_Author's Notes:_** Okay, so to clarify things, thanks to Dobby, Harry gets sent to the **_One Piece_** world during the summer before Harry's second year at Hogwarts, with amnesia and has been _deaged_ a few years. He gets found by Whitebeard and joins his crew, and thanks to his amnesia is renamed Marco, and later gets the **_Mythical Phoenix_** Zoan Devil Fruit just like canon Marco did.

**_TheBlackSeaReaper_'s & _Guest_'s Harry Potter-One Piece crossover Challenge #102 idea** - Little is known about Marco's past, before he was Marco he was Harry Potter but because of an accident in the summer if the first year, the beginning of the chamber of secrets, he was teleported by his magic to the one piece world. Losing his memory Harry becomes Marco.

**Requirements:  
-sent before the chamber of secrets and returns to the goblet of fire  
-returns to the one piece world before Ace's execution  
-after returning to the wizarding world he retains his powers  
-Dumbledore bashing and Molly Ron and Ginny bashing**

**_Word Count:_** 8,452

**_Summary: (OP!HP crossover)_** What if, Harry Potter disappeared the night Dobby came to warn Harry from returning for his second year at Hogwarts? After witnessing how the Dursley's treated Harry, Dobby used his magic to send Harry far away from everything to keep him safe from both the Dursley's and Voldemort and gives him a chance to start over elsewhere. **_[(Time Travel!Harry!)]_**

**Glossary:**  
'_Hi_' - thinking  
**_"§§ §§"_** – Parseltongue

**_Here and Now_**  
Prologue: Time Knows No Boundaries  
By: Sakura Lisel  
======================================

**_~-#4 Privet Drive, August 15, 2002~-_**

**_~-Harry POV~-_**

Harry James Potter was having a horrible summer vacation. It's his first summer since starting Hogwarts, and it was as miserable as could be. As soon as he got home, the Dursleys had locked him and Hedwig inside of his closet size bedroom with his school belongings, and was only allowed out to either eat, do chores, or use the bathroom before having to go back to his 'room' for the remainder of the day.

Nothing bad had happened at the Dursleys yet so far, since he was keeping them off his back with threats of using his magic on them if they tried anything nasty like they've done in past years, and they basically left him alone most of the time, blissfully unaware that he wouldn't have been able to follow up on his threats since he didn't want to risk getting in trouble for using magic outside of school.

What really made it bad was the fact that he hadn't received any mail from his friends at all that summer. He kept sending Hedwig out with letters to deliver, but his feathered friend always returned without any replies, which made Harry depressed as he wondered why no one was writing him or replying to his letters.

Earlier that day his uncle Vernon had announced to the household that he was bringing home some important people from his work for dinner, in hopes that they would impress them enough to give him a promotion, and Harry had been banished to his bedroom for the remainder of the night with nothing but a stale piece of bread which he shared with Hedwig and a glass of water, after he helped prepare that nights meal and even baked a chocolate cake for everyone.

When he had arrived in his bedroom, it was to discover a strange little creature named Dobby who called himself a house elf, bouncing around joyfully on Harry's bed, until he spots Harry at the door. When Harry questioned Dobby about who he was and why he was there, the boy was shocked to learn that Dobby was there to beg him to not return to Hogwarts that year because something dangerous would be in the school, while at the same time becoming furious when Dobby produced a medium sized tied up bundle of letters and confessed that he had been the one stopping Harry's mail from arriving in hopes that Harry would think he didn't have any friends and wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts.

"Dobby! Give me my letters, you blasted elf!" Harry cried as quietly as he could, in hopes of not attracting his relatives and their guests attention as he charged at the house elf, who tossed the bundle at him and he easily caught it, and quickly scanned through the pile and saw the letters he had been sending out all summer as well as ones his friends had been trying to send him as well that never made it through, before turning angry green eyes on the house elf as he set the bundle down on his bed to be looked at later, "What the heck is the matter with you?! You can't go around stealing my mail like that!"

"Harry Potter can't return Hogwarts! His life will be in danger if he goes back." Dobby exclaimed, as he looked around worriedly, before turning his gaze back on Harry once more with a determined look on his features, "Please Harry Potter, you have to stay here where you are safe."

"Dobby you don't understand. I ___have_ to go back! All of my friends are there. Hogwarts is my home, and my only way of getting away from ___this_ place," Harry said, anger filling his voice as he glared angrily at the house elf for a moment, as panic filled his voice at the thought of not going back to Hogwarts, as a rebellious look appeared on his features, "I'd rather take on whatever 'danger' that you're talking about that I'd have to face at Hogwarts than have to spend ___another_ minute here!"

It was bad enough that he had found out that the only reason he hadn't gotten any letters from his friends over the summer was because the elf had been hijacking them, but after hearing the reason behind why Dobby had done it and Harry's refusal to listen. The house elf was now insisting that he stay with his relatives rather than go back to Hogwarts because it supposedly wasn't safe for him to go back.

"Harry Potter is wrong. It is much safer here than at Hogwarts if he goes. If you go to Hogwarts you will die!" Dobby exclaimed, as he cast a pleading look at the young boy as he tried to get him to understand what he was telling him, "Please you ___have_ to stay here. Promise you won't go back to Hogwarts."

"Look I already told you, there's no way in hell I'm making that kind of promise! Everyone says that Hogwarts is the safest place in the magical world, so I don't know why you are so worried about. You have to understand Dobby." Harry exclaimed, irritation filling him at how stubborn the house elf was being, as he shook his head negatively at Dobby's request to stay with the Dursley's, while giving the house elf a pleading look as he tried to make him understand what was really at stake here, "It's like I already said, I ___can't_ stay here even if I wanted to. My relatives would make my life a living hell if I did. I'd rather take my chances against whatever you're trying to warn me about than stay here another second with ___them_. Hogwarts is my only way to escape them. I can't..."

"Dobby is ___very_ sorry to hear that, Harry Potter sir, but Dobby thinks that you is ___wrong_ about what he says," Dobby said in a determined voice, as he stared at Harry for a moment with a saddened look on his features, "If Harry Potter won't ___willingly_ promise to stay away from Hogwarts on his own, then Dobby ___must_ make ___sure_ Harry Potter stay away from Hogwarts for his own good, with his relatives help."

Before Harry could respond, Dobby disappeared with a loud pop.

'_Okay, exactly _what_ did he mean by that he'll make _sure_ I stay away from Hogwarts with my _relatives_ help..._' Harry thought silently to himself as he thought about house elves words for a few seconds, before his eyes widen in horror as he realize what Dobby might have meant, as he rushed towards his bedroom door and flung open the unlocked door as he quickly hurried towards the stairs as panicked thoughts ran through his mind, '_He wouldn't _dare_! If he bothers the Dursley's, they'll _kill_ me if _anything_ goes wrong tonight!_'

The Dursley's were having important guests from Vernon's work over that night, named the Adams and had banished Harry to his bedroom after making him do all the cooking and cleaning of the house, and told him to stay in there and be quiet for the rest of the night or face the consequences.

As he reached the stairs, he could hear his relatives talking and laughing at whatever their guests had said, as he quietly snuck the rest of the way downstairs without anyone seeing or hearing him. Glancing around quickly for any sign of the house elf and hoping that he was wrong about what Dobby might do, Harry's hopes were quickly dashed when he spotted the house elf standing on the kitchen counter next a double layered chocolate fudge cake, which was slowly levitating off of the counter.

Glancing towards the living room Harry quickly hurried towards the kitchen, to try and stop Dobby.

"What the heck are you doing?! Stop that and put that cake down!" Harry hissed angrily in a low whisper at Dobby as he tried to lunged for the house elf, only to have Dobby dodge out of the way with the cake following him, "Why are you ___doing_ this to me? I've never done ___anything_ to you before!"

"Dobby is trying to help Harry Potter, and if Harry Potter won't stay away voluntarily, then Dobby has no other choice but to do this" Dobby said in a low voice, as he raised a hand in the air and the cake lifted up once more, and starts floating towards the living room, "Dobby will ask again, will Harry Potter stay away from Hogwarts?"

Harry stole a worried glance at the Dursley's and their guests once more, before stubbornly shaking his head negatively at the house elf once more with an silent, almost haunted pleading look on his young features.

"Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter, but Dobby ___has_ to do this then to protect him," Dobby said, staring back at Harry for a moment before a determined look appeared on the house elves face, as he through out his hands and sent the cake flying through the air.

Seeing what was about to happen, Harry ran after the flying cake tried to grab hold of the cake before it could get very far, but the cake slipped out of his hands and landed with a splat on Mrs. Adams head, covering the older woman from head to toe in chocolate, and within seconds there pandemonium reigned in the living room.

Mrs. Adams jumped to her feet shrieking in panic, as she tried to brush off the cake that was now covering her from head to toe, while Petunia rushed out of the room and returned with towels to try and help mop up the cake from the woman's body but only wound up making the mess worse as chocolate smears coated the other woman's clothes, as Vernon was trying to calm down Mr. Adams who was shouting accusations about what kind of home they were running there, when an owl suddenly flew through a nearby open window and dropped a letter on the coffee table before flying back out the window without stopping, causing Mrs. Adams to shriek in terror even more, as Petunia snatched up the letter and stuff it into her pockets.

As everything was going on, a red faced Vernon angrily stood up from the couch and strode purposely towards Harry and backhanded him hard across the face, sending the boy flying backwards with a hand shaped bruise already forming on his face as he hit the ground as he scrambled for his glasses which had been knocked off of his face, as his uncle angrily berated him for what had happened, while at the same time making apologies to his guests for what he'd done to them.

As he tried to calm down his upset wife, Mr. Adams angrily reprimanded the Dursley's for the owl, while informing them that what happened tonight didn't look good for Vernon's chances at getting the expected promotion at work, before the two of them stood up and grabbed their belongings and marched out of the house while the Dursley's apologized and made excuses for what Harry had done, while Harry took the distraction to run up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him as he made it into his bedroom and shut his door behind him.

'_This _isn't_ good. That letter _has_ to be from the authorities about magic being used here. I've _got_ to get out of here before uncle Vernon _really_ lets me have it,_' Harry thought frantically to himself as he started rushing around the room gathering up stuff as fast he could as he stopped momentarily to rush to Hedwig's cage so he could take her to the window and let Hedwig out of her cage with instructions to go to Ron's house and stay there until he could come get her, just as he heard the sound of his uncles heavy footsteps thud heavily up the stairs, '_With the mood he's in now thanks to Dobby, as soon as uncle Vernon reads that letter and finds out that I'm not allowed to use magic at home, I'm done for..._'

"**_BOY!_** You ___ungrateful_ little ___freak_ of nature! Do you have ___any_ idea of what you've done?!" Vernon shouted as he threw open the bedroom door, his face a dark purplish color, as he stormed into the room and roughly cuffed Harry upside his head before he could reach Hedwig's cage, causing the younger boy to fall over with a cry of pain, "Your freakishness has probably cost me my big promotion! What the ___hell_ were you ___thinking_ with that stunt?!"

"Uncle Vernon ___please_! It wasn't ___my_ fault, I swear! I didn't do it! I tried to..." Harry pleaded as he looked up at his enraged uncle in fear, only to have whatever he was going to say be cut off as Vernon's fist connected with his mouth, and sent him flying backwards.

As he hit the ground, his wand went flying out of his pocket, and skidded across the floor from him, and he tried to reach out to try and grab it, only to be stopped as Vernon suddenly grabbed him by his hair and yanked him backwards, "Uncle Vernon, please..."

"Oh ___no_ you don't! There will be no more of that freakish stuff in this household! You won't even be needing that stick of yours anymore once I'm through with you. Not your fault you say?! I ___saw_ you, you brat!" Vernon shouted as he stomped down hard on Harry's wand causing the boy to cry out in horror as he watched his wand snap in two under Vernon's foot, causing Vernon to smirk a bit in satisfaction as he watched the wand break, as he aimed a kick at Harry's chest, causing Harry to howl in pain, as he felt his bones crack from the force of the blow, as Harry instinctively curled up into a ball to try and protect himself, as Vernon continued raining down kicks and punches onto his frail body, as the overweight man stopped punching Harry long enough to start unfastening his belt as he planned to start hitting the boy with it, as while still kicking Harry's unmoving body, "You were using your freakish magic to levitate that cake over my guests head! The letter we received afterwards just proves it! There's no one else in this house who could have done it except ___you_! You've been expelled from that freak school for using magic at home. When I'm through with you, you will be lucky to..."

**_"YOU WILL _NOT_ HURT HARRY POTTER!"_**

'_Dobby?_' Harry thought as confusion filled him as his vision blurred, as he heard the house elfs voice shouting, as he watched as a sudden flash of bright light hit his uncle in the back and sent the older man flying across the room and out the open bedroom door, to hit the wall in the hallway with a loud thud that shook the house, just before the door slammed shut and he could hear the lock being set in the doorknob, '_He came back to help me?_'

As Harry laid there on the floor, he felt too tired to move at all now that the beating had finally stopped. As pain racked his body, all he wanted to do now was just lie where he was and rest for a bit, when he heard the sound of Dobby's feet running over the carpeted floor, and he felt one of the house elf's hands gingerly press against his neck like he was checking for a pulse, and he could hear the house elf let out a sigh of relief when he found one.

"Harry Potter sir, can youse hear me? Is Harry Potter sir all right? Dobby is ___so_ sorry, he didn't mean to get Harry Potter in so much trouble. Dobby was just trying to be a good elf and help the great Harry Potter stay alive," Dobby's panic filled voice called through the fog that was starting to fill Harry's mind just before he suddenly found himself being levitated off of the floor and placed on his bed, as he felt tiny hands examine him causing him to flinch and whimper in pain as the hands were immediately removed from his body, "but Dobby just made things worse. Dobby is so sorry, Harry Potter. Dobby will make this better, he swears!"

'_After everything's he's done to me so far, why'd he..._' Harry thought silently to himself, as he finally gave into the pain coursing through his body, as everything faded into darkness and he knew no more.

* * *

**_~-Dobby's POV~-_**

After the cake incident, the unease Dobby felt earlier made him decide to stick around to see what the Dursley's might do to Harry as a result, and cast a Notice Me Not spell on himself to keep the muggles from not seeing him, as he wondered around the household.

As he had prepared himself to do what he felt had to be done to ensure Harry's safety, just for a moment as Dobby saw the look on Harry's face he hesitated in what he was about to do as a sense of unease filled him. The look he had seen on Harry's face reminded him of what he saw on his own face every time he looked in a mirror, or even on the other house elves that worked in the household he was from after a beating from his masters every time they were angry and took it out on them. But that was impossible wasn't it? This was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and savior of the magical world who defeated Lord Voldemort. Despite what Harry had told him earlier, Dobby seriously doubted that things with the Dursleys were as bad as he had said.

After Dobby had used his magic to drop the cake on the Dursleys guests, as he tried to ignore the angry yelling at what he had done, as he watched as Harry was given full blame for what happened with the cake. Dobby's eyes widened in shock and anger as he watched as Harry's uncle get up and backhand the boy hard enough to send him flying a few feet away, before turning his attention back on his guests as he apologized for what Harry had done.

As he fought the urge to step in to try and protect Harry and draw attention to himself instead, the anticipated Ministry owl arrived with Harry's warning about using underaged magic in a house full of muggles, just as the Dursley's guests were about to leave, causing the female guest to start screaming again at the sight of the owl.

'_This can't be right. Why is Harry Potter's uncle treating him like that?_' Dobby wondered silently to himself, as he clutched his hands tightly into fists as he saw the handprint that was already forming on Harry's face, '_Fat man didn't have to hit him that hard, because of what Dobby did to get Harry Potter in trouble here._'

As Dobby continued to watch, he saw Harry's uncle turn back towards his guests after smacking Harry, and started making up excuses about why his insane nephew had done what he did to them as the couple packed up their belongings and started making their way to the front door, Dobby watched as Harry quickly made his way upstairs as fast as he could.

"I'll bloody ___kill_ that damn boy! Of all the times he could have done his freakishness, it just ___had_ to be tonight! And that bloody ___owl_ made it worse! I'll never get my promotion now because of that brat!" Vernon thundered angrily a few minutes later, causing Dobby to jump in fright at the volume of Vernon's voice, as the house elf's eyes widen in shock as he heard what Vernon had just said, as the fat man turned towards his wife and held out his hand expectantly towards her, "I'll be lucky not to be fired or demoted because of this! Petunia let me see what that letter that bloody owl dropped on us says."

"Here it is, Vernon," Petunia said, as she fished the ministry owl out of her pocket and handed it to her husband who immediately tore it open and started reading the contents, and if it was humanly possible, Dobby could have sworn that Vernon Dursley's face had turned a darker shade of red as he read the ministry letter.

"Why that little ___freak_! ___Terrorizing_ us for the last few weeks with that bloody ___wand_ of his, when he's not even allowed to ___use_ magic outside of school!" Vernon exclaimed, as an evil smirk appeared on his features after as he finished reading the letter, as he tossed it aside and turned towards the staircase and started making his way upstairs, "Now he went and got himself ___expelled_ from that freak school for using it in our house. I'll teach the brat a lesson he won't soon forget for thinking he could get away with what he's done."

Dobby glanced worriedly at Petunia and Dudley to see if they were going to do anything to stop whatever Vernon was going to do to Harry, but neither one moved to go upstairs, as Petunia bent over to pick up the discarded letter to read it for herself, before an angry look appeared on her features as she read its contents, before turning around and tossing the letter in a nearby trashcan before she started cleaning up the dirty dishes and leftover mess caused by the cake, while Dudley sat down to watch TV, just as the sound of Vernon's angry voice could be heard yelling upstairs.

Deciding to go upstairs to check on Harry for himself before he headed home, Dobby was about to apparte to the bedroom, when he heard Harry scream in agony in such a way that made Dobby's blood turn cold. Seeing the other two occupants of the house not moving to go help Harry out or see what was wrong, Dobby quickly came to a decision.

Moving quickly he apparated upstairs with a loud pop in time to see Harry lying curled up into a ball on the floor with his now broken wand lying a few feet away from him, while Vernon stood over him kicking and punching him, as he shouted at him about using his freakishness to embarrass him in front of his guests, and for terrorizing him and his family with his wand that summer, as Vernon stopped hitting and kicking Harry to unfasten his belt, pulling the strap lose from his pants, as he got ready to hit Harry with it as well.

Seeing Vernon pull off his belt quickly brought Dobby out of his shocked state, as something in Dobby snapped as rage filled him and he reacted quickly by attacking Vernon with his magic.

**_"YOU WILL _NOT_ HURT HARRY POTTER!"_** Dobby shouted, rage filling him as he witnessed Harry being beaten. As he pointed a hand at Vernon just as the overweight man was about to bring the belt down onto Harry's battered body once more, and a flash of light left Dobby's hand and hit Vernon head on, sending the older man flying out of the room through the open the door to hit the wall with a thud. With another wave of his hand, Dobby slammed the door shut and used a locking charm on it to keep the Dursley's out.

Nodding his head in satisfaction at his handiwork, Dobby quickly turned his attention on Harry's unmoving body, and his eyes widened a bit when he saw a puddle of blood slowly starting to form under Harry's body, and quickly hurried over to check and see if he was still alive, and let out a sigh of relief when he found a pulse, though it felt weak under his fingers. Pointing a hand at Harry's prone body, Dobby quickly levitated Harry off of the floor and onto his bed with him lying on his stomach, and went to work trying to heal the boys injuries as best as he could.

Snapping his fingers, he made Harry's blood soaked clothes disappear so he better access the damage, and immediately flinched at the sight before him that had been covered up by the oversized clothes. Harry's entire body seemed to be covered in bruises and cuts, some of which looked to have been there for a long time, while others were newer and recently healed, with the recent injuries reopening some of the older wounds, that were now oozing blood and puss from them.

'_What have I done? If Harry Potter stays here now, he'll be in worse danger here than he would be at Hogwarts._' Dobby thought frantically as he realized the real reason why Harry had adamantly refused to stay 'safe' at his relatives home rather than risk the dangers that were coming to Hogwarts that year, '_Why didn't I see it before now?_'

In the short time that he had been spying on the household after learning about the threat to Harry Potter's safety, Dobby hadn't really been paying attention to what went on inside of the house, since his main focus had been on finding ways to make Harry not want to return to the magical world, and had never stayed long enough to really see how the boy was treated, since he only popped in long enough to steal Harry the letters that Harry received, along with the ones he sent out himself before quickly returning home before he was missed by anyone in the Malfoy household.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby is so sorry! Dobby is a bad house elf for not listening when Harry Potter sir tell him it not safe here, but Dobby didn't think it was this bad." Dobby exclaimed as he examined the boy savior's unconscious body, as he took in all of the injuries he had sustained at the hands of his muggle uncle, as the little house elf wrung hands together agitatedly, as tears filled the house elf's eyes for a moment, as he spotted old scars and bruises covering the boy who lives body, "Bad muggles treating the great Harry Potter like this. Dobby thought he was being a good house elf by doing this, but he only make things worse didn't he?"

Casting a few healing spells that he knew of, Dobby healed as much of Harry's injuries as he could, as he ignored the angry pounding on the bedroom door and cursing from Vernon was coming as the overweight man demanded that Harry open the door so he can continue his punishment or else things would be worse for him, but Dobby ignored Vernon's ranting as he continued tending to Harry's unconscious body as best as he could.

'_I can't leave Harry Potter here, not anymore. It's not safe. He might die if he stays here just like he would if he went to Hogwarts this year,_' Dobby thought frantically to himself, after healing as much of Harry's body as he could, as he looked at what was left over with worried eyes, as a determined look appeared on his features, as he starts pulling up his magical reserves and starts chanting, '_If Harry Potter can't stay here, or go back to Hogwarts, then I have to send him away myself. In the condition he's in now, he won't last long with his muggle relatives if I leave now._'

This spell was unique and only known by house elves, and was supposed to be used only in extreme emergencies if their human charges were in danger, but was rarely used by the house elves since they never knew where the recipient of the spell wound up once the spell was cast and sometimes they came back, while other times they were never seen again.

'_If what I did is found out, I'll take responsibility. Harry Potter has to stay safe even if it means he disappears completely, and goes somewhere else far away from here,_' Dobby thought silently to himself as he continued to chant loudly as he points his hands at Harry's unmoving body, and a faint glow spread from his hands and spread over Harry, enveloping him in a gold and silver light as Harry seemed to lift off the bed as Dobby continued to chant, as Harry body seemed to shrink in size and looked a few years younger as he started to fade away from sight, until Dobby was the only one left in the room, '_No matter what anyone says, I did a good thing if it means harry Potter doesn't get to suffer anymore at anybody's hands where ever he is now. Anywhere else is better than here, and hopefully someone will take care of him better._'

With one final disgusted look at the closet like bedroom, and a quick glance at the now shaking bedroom door where the Vernon Dursley was now charging the door in an attempt to break it down if it wasn't for Dobby's magic keeping it securely in place, Dobby smirked a bit as he snapped his fingers and made Harry's school trunk and other belongings appear before him along with the letters Harry had been sending out and his the ones his friends had been sending him which he attached to the lid of the trunk, before shrinking them down to a smaller size, before grabbing Hedwigs cage and letting her out and shrinking the cage as well, and tying the shrunken trunk, cage, and letters to Hedwig feet and told her to go to one of Harry's friends homes and to stay there because she wouldn't be seeing Harry again, which earned a loud shriek from the Snow owl as she pecked him for a few seconds, before he managed to calm her down and tell her that Harry was safe which seemed to calm the snow owl for the moment though she gave Dobby dark looks as he carried her to the window and let her fly off into the night.

Sighing a bit as he glared angrily at the small room once more, Dobby smirked once more as he snapped his fingers and unlocked the bedroom door and disappeared back to Malfoy Manor just as Vernon came tumbling into the now empty bedroom.

* * *

**_-~Somewhere on the Grandline, May 15, 1500-~_**

Forty-eight year old Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate sat in a comfortable chair in the hospital wing as he perused over the latest world newspaper that had been delivered earlier that day, as he read about what was going on in the world, while turning worried glances at the unmoving sleeping body of a young boy that laid in the hospital bed before him before going back to his newspaper.

Two weeks ago was the execution of the infamous Gol D. Roger, who was Edward's longtime rival and sometimes friend, who's final words before he died had started off what everyone was already talking about being the greatest era in world history as every pirate in the world set out to try and find Gol D. Roger's infamous treasure so that they could become the next Pirate King, and all there was on the news lately was the troubles that were being caused by overzealous pirates and what the marines were doing to stop them.

Edward was currently just biding his time, since he didn't want to be caught up in the rush for Roger's treasure or draw more attention to himself and his crew than needed for the moment, as he continued building up his crew and gaining allies for himself. In his opinion everything had been going great for the first two weeks since Gol D. Roger was killed, until it all changed five days ago.

Five days ago there had been a powerful, yet at the same time strange, storm that hit the sea around the Moby Dick that had only lasted a few minutes that had tossed the large pirate ship about as the storm raged.

What had made the storm strange was that there had been no warning at all before it had struck. One second the sky had been as clear and peaceful as ever, and the next the blue sky had turned an odd shade of dark green before dark clouds quickly appeared out of nowhere, and started shooting black lighting. As the sky seemed to open up as a swirling vortex appeared in the sky moments before the small figure of a child was spat out of the portal and hit the ocean a few feet away from the ship, and the storm subsided and the seas calmed like it had never happened.

It hadn't taken long upon seeing the falling child hit the water before the Whitebeard pirates had gone into action and immediately the more abled swimmers on board were about to dive into the water, when the merman known as Jinbe who had been visiting that day beat them to it and dove in head first, and was soon back to the surface clutching the limp body of a six year old boy with short black hair wearing clothes that were too big for him.

Jinbe had immediately brought the unconscious boy onboard the Moby Dick and the medics onboard had immediately taken the boy to the ships hospital wing to be treated, and it was there that the Whitebeard Pirates found the shock of their lifetimes when they discovered the amount of cuts and bruises that seemed to litter the unknown boys body. The doctors had even done some x-rays on the boy and discovered that he had several bruised or broken ribs and bones, and was severely malnourished.

At first despite how the boy had arrived, they had all thought the boy might have been an escaped slave from somewhere, but a quick scan of the boy's body as he was being treated had gratefully not revealed any tell-tale slave marks branded on the boys skin anywhere, so that ruled out one thing form the crews minds.

'_If I ever find out who ever it was that hurt such a young boy like this, there will be hell to pay. No child should be treated the way this boy has been,_' Edward thought angrily to himself as he stared sadly down at the still sleeping boy for a moment, as he reached over to pull at the boys blankets which had slipped down his bandaged back, but as his hand touched the boys back he stopped when the unknown boy let out a slight groan pain and jerked away from Edwards hand, as Edward started bellowing for the nurses on shift in the infirmary that night to come over, '_I don't believe it. Is he finally waking up? I would have thought he'd be unconscious for at least another couple of days._'

"Hello? Can you hear me lad? If you can, just open your eyes for a moment. Nobody will hurt you here." Edward said as sooothinlgy as he tried to be, not wanting to startle the boy further as the boy's eyes fluttered for a moment as pain filled emerald green eyes slowly opened to stare at him in confusion as they focused on him.

* * *

**_-~Harry's POV-~_**

As Harry slowly started to wake up as the pain caused by Edward's hand touching his bruised skin woke him up, Harry gasped in agony and let out a small whimper of pain as he shifted his body a bit, causing pain to radiate through his body.

'_Everything hurts. Why does everything hurt?_' Harry thought silently to himself, as his cloudy mind started to come into focus, as he tried to remember what had happened to him that would cause so much pain in his body but couldn't remember anything, '_What happened to me, and why can't I remember anything that happened?_'

Just then through the cloud filling his mind, he heard an unfamiliar voice calling out to him, causing him to instinctively flinch back in fear, especially when the same voice started yelling for someone else to come over, before the voice started talking to him again, though his cloudy mind only caught small parts of whatever the voice was saying to him.

"'ello? Can you... hear... lad? If you can... just open… eyes for a... Nobody will... you here."

As he listened to the voice, part of him wanted to pretend that he hadn't heard a thing and pretend to be still unconscious but knew that it was probably already too late seeing all the noise as he had been making, so Harry forced his aching body to relax a bit as he slowly opened his blurry eyes and blinked them a few times until they came into focus onto a tall blond man with a large mustache with white streaks starting to appear in his hair, sitting across from him with a worried look on his face, which was quickly replaced with excitement as soon as he saw Harry was awake.

"Good you're finally awake. You had a lot of people worried about you lad. Can we get something for you?" Edward asked as he stepped aside to let the doctors get to work in treating Harry for a moment, as he stared down expectantly at the bedridden boy.

"Can... can I have some... water please?" Harry stuttered, his voice coming out in a croak, before breaking off into a loud coughing fit as his dry throat set it off.

Within minutes Harry was propped up against pillows and gulping down a glass of water that one of the nurses brought over from a pitcher, as the doctors examined him and started asking him questions, that he was able to answer while other questions he wasn't able to.

"Lad, we can't help you if you don't answer the question," Edward said, as irritation filled him as Harry seemed to become tight lipped when answering some of the questions, "It's a simple question we asked. All we wish to know is where you come from and what's your name."

"I can't answer that question because I don't know, sir..." Harry said as a forlorn look appeared on his six year old face as he stared from the doctors to Edward and back before looking down at his hands, "I can't remember."

"You can't remember what exactly, sweetie?" one of the nurses asked as she sat on the other side of Harry's bed, and reached out to place a reassuring hand on top of Harry's only to stop when Harry automatically flinched away from the contact, which wasn't missed by Edward or the others in the room, "maybe we can help you remember if you tell us?"

"I can't remember anything, before is waking up here in your infirmary. My head hurts just trying to remember what happened before waking up here." Harry said as he glanced up once against while fidgeting a bit before a hiss of pain escaped from his lips as pain shot through his body from the movement, "I don't know where I come from or even my name, or even how I got so badly hurt. What happened to me?"

* * *

Awhile later found Edward still sitting next to the unknown boys bedside, as he stared thoughtfully at the boy for a moment. When it had been discovered that the kid couldn't even remember his own name or even where he had come from or how he had arrived the way he had, had left the everyone worried, but the doctors had assured them that the amnesia wasn't something they should worry about at the moment, since it was probably caused by the trauma of whatever had happened to him before, and that the best any of them could do was just sit and wait until hopefully whenever Harry's memories returned if it ever did, and try and get him settled into a new life.

Upon hearing the news, Edward had immediately invited the boy to join his crew offering him a place to stay where he wouldn't have to worry about anything as long as he was onboard, though he did warn Harry that he was onboard a pirate ship and there would be times that they would be going into battle with marines and other pirates. But then promised that if Harry chose not to stay then he would be dropped off on the nearest inhabited island they could find and leave him in the care of the people on the island.

At first Harry had been both shocked and surprised at the news on what kind of boat he was on, and had looked a bit scared for a few seconds as Edward described in great detail in some of the dangers he would face if he stayed on with the Whitebeard pirates, but quickly got over his fear as he decided that he wanted to stay with the crew, deciding that the Whitebeard pirate crew couldn't be all that bad seeing how they had been taking care of him when he was unconscious when they could have dumped him somewhere or even killed him before he woke up, and he wanted to stay mainly because they were the only people he knew or remembered since waking up, and figured that they couldn't be as bad as whoever it was that had beaten him up so badly.

'_Well I guess it's a good thing he can't remember anything at all. He would be traumatized by memories of whatever happened to him before he came here,_' Edward thought silently to himself as he felt relief fill him at the idea that Harry's amnesia was a good thing or not, but at the same time felt guilty that he couldn't do anything to help the boy, as a thoughtful look appeared on his face for a moment, as he realized there was a another problem that would need to be settled thanks to Harry's amnesia, '_Until whenever he gets his memories back, the least I can do is try and get him a proper name for him to answer to that everyone can call him._'

It took a few minutes of deep thought as he ran through every name he could think of in his mind, before he finally came up with a name that he thought would be perfect for Harry if the boy like it.

"Tell me something, lad. How does the name Marco sound to you lad?" Edward asked as he watched the boy before him eat the food that the nurses had brought to Harry, and Harry had immediately dug into the food with gutso eating like he hadn't eaten in a long time, which he probably hadn't done even before his untimely arrival, "Or better yet, how does the name Anders D. Marco sound to you?"

"Anders D. Marco, sir?" Harry asked after he swallowed his latest bite of food as confusion filled him as he stared the older man for a moment, as a thoughtful look appeared on his face for a moment, "It sounds like a nice name, I think. But why are you asking me for?"

"Don't call me sir. If you are going to be a member of my crew, the first rule onboard is that you will address me as captain or even pops, whichever you want, as everyone else on board does, lad. As for the name Anders D. Marco, Well we can't be calling you boy during your stay here, lad," Edward said as a small smirk appeared on his face as he saw the bewildered look Harry was now giving him because of what he was telling him, as Edward continued speaking as Harry went back to eating what was left of his meal, "Since you have no idea of what your real name is thanks to your amnesia, so I've decided to give you a new name to fit your new life if you are going to stay with my crew. You've already said the name I just asked about you sounds like a nice one, so how do you feel about making it your own?"

"I like it, and if you want me to use it I will." The newly named Marco Anders said happily as a wide smile appeared on his lips as he finished the last bites of food and pushed the food tray away just as a loud yawn escaped from his mouth for a moment, as his eyes started to droop closed, "It sounds nice... thanks pops..."

"You're welcome, Marco. Your still out of it from the pain medicine so just get some more sleep and do what the doctors say," Edward said, chuckling a bit as he scooped up the empty food tray and set it off to the side as he tucked Marco into the hospital bed, just as a yawn escaped from his lips as he realized how late it was getting, as he picked up the tray once more and starts making his way towards the infirmary exit where he left the food tray on a nearby table, and turns back toward Marco and saw that he was already drifting off to sleep though the boy seemed to be fighting off the need to sleep, "I'm heading off to bed myself. I'll come back later when I have some free time from my duties to check on you once more."

"Yes, pops." Marco mumbled sleepily as his eyes drifted completely closed, and soon he was deeply asleep.

Chuckling a bit in amusement, Edward shook his head for a moment as he continues making his way towards the exit and silently shut the door behind him after leaving instructions with one of the nurses to come get him immediately if anything happened to his latest son while he was gone.

**_To be continued..._**

==================  
**Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_14_** pages. This is my first **_Harry Potter_** crossover, involving **_One Piece_**. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won't be tolerated. Please tell me what all of you think of this story of mine.

Don't worry about my other stories. I know I haven't updated my older ones in a long time, but real life got the better of me, and I'm working on trying to get more than one story update out at once, at least before December hopefully, and while working on the other stories, I wound up writing this one and completing it. Rather than wait for one of my other stories latest chapter to be finished like I originally planned, I decided to just put this story up now, while I'm thinking about it.

If anyone is wondering about the year Harry's in, I took the year off of a **_One Piece_** wikia webpage, using Nico Robin's info, since it says she was born in the year 1494 on Ohara Island, so basically their both the same age thanks to the deaging in 1500, and they're both two years younger than Ace who is born in 1502 which is the same year Ohara Island gets destroyed when Robin is eight.

As for the deaging, I wanted Harry to have more than one decade in the One Piece world before he was brought back home, so taking Whitebeards own age from when he died at age 72, Harry is twenty-four years into the past of One Piece.

Hey whoever it was that came up for the idea of this challenge I wrote up, could you please send me a name so I can change the 'Guest' name in the credits, if you're reading my story? ___lol_

* * *

**_Started On:_** October 29, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** November 12, 2013


End file.
